


Write On Me

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Write On Me<br/>Summary: 一切就由Dick的公寓多了位常顾的访客开始。<br/>Pairing: DamiDick<br/>Rating: R<br/>Warning: Underage(16/25)<br/>Note: 故事背景融合重启前后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write On Me

**Write On Me**

 

 

就这样摊开它们  
从毫无察觉的地方开始  
而我知道那不是个孤独的旅行

\--- Anonymous  
  


 

1

窗户因为他的动作呲啦作响，窗帘被挡了回去。他不想再花费时间绕到前门从而回到公寓，因为每一条肌肉都在抗议地灼痛着，提醒迪克·格雷森又一次在太阳即将扫到他的脚裸时才翻进家里。

迪克摘下面具，冰箱里的牛奶剩下最后一瓶，他考虑着用纸条提醒自己去趟超市。当他随便塞了几口面包仰头配着牛奶咽下时走向盥洗室的方向，迪克在门口迅速解决了他简要的早晨开始洗漱和淋浴。

水流声在他寂静的公寓里传响着，微弱的阳光透进这片灰蓝色的客厅，迪克确认在洗发时他的意识几乎睡去了一会儿，徒留手指在上方机械地运作。最终他套上一条干净的灰色短裤，疲惫的青年如愿以偿地爬上卧室的床补回那些缺失的睡眠。

迪克不知道他睡了多久。也许是两个小时，也许已经过了一上午。但那道安静的阴影用一种特殊的方法提醒了迪克它的存在，夜翼立刻便警觉地从梦中拉回他的意识。

他睁开眼睛，罗宾正蹲立于他的窗台从上方看着他。

“你的警惕性正因过量疲惫大打折扣。”

男孩微拎的嘴角示意他在嘲笑，迪克闭上眼睛并张大挂着笑意的嘴巴放出一个惬意的哈欠，他在枕头上伸伸懒腰。

“早上好，达米安。”他有意这样说，“我们有段时间没见了。”

他将胳膊叠于脑后，微笑着看着那男孩从窗台下来。迪克听说他之前在世界某个险恶角落进行个人训练，需要七个月的时间。而直到几小时前罗宾才再次出现在活人看得到的地方。突兀却又如此运转自如。

罗宾在他的房间里毫无妨碍地搜寻零食，达米安拿起半包薯片重新展开那个压叠的开口。迪克在后方注意到男孩的背影更高了，也许即将真正超越他。夜翼悄悄地摸索着床头柜上的散装巧克力，他的笑容扩大了，对准他兄弟的方向用力掷了过去。

达米安基本是同一秒单手从后方抓住了他的偷袭，剥开那块儿巧克力熟练地地撂进嘴巴，“别以为赢得了，理查德。”

迪克轻声大笑着坐了起来，调侃他的兄弟是否已经学会甚至从空气中判断动作。达米安拧开一瓶汽水，并为迪克挑选的甜橘子味皱了皱鼻子。

我只是知道你会想测试我。而那男孩说道，像这本身就是显而易见的一点。达米安将空罐准确地投进废篓，迪克在后方继续开口。

“你接下来什么安排？”

“回哥谭。那里还有一些我未处理的问题。”

微弱的阳光从窗帘的缝隙斜在迪克的一侧刘海和一小部分面孔上，达米安甚至可观察到那里舞动的细小杂质。

可惜了一家我很喜欢的双人披萨套餐优惠卷，他说道。它快要过期了。但也许下次迪克可以用掉它。

下次。达米安回应，仿佛知道迪克所想般。过了片刻男孩拉上了兜帽。迪克明白他即将离开。

他们简单示意了下，迪克看着达米安动作如他记忆中干练有力地翻越窗口，两秒中后就彻底消失在他的观察范围。他的公寓重新恢复了平静。

太过平静。迪克独自补充，他在床头摸索着手机，想要用音乐来填充他暂时无法立刻入睡的空白阶段。

 

2

爆米花和饮料在桌上等待就绪。他最后深呼吸，手架在了髋骨两侧检查着他应当完美的小准备。迪克希望他能完全放松下来，他身上的伤口因昨天一场死里逃生的经历还在作痛。他强迫自己休息两个夜晚——并且要高效率地。

他坐下沙发，猜想重温一部从孩子时就喜欢的电影同样帮得上忙。门铃选择这时打断了他，迪克放下遥控好奇门外会站着的到访者。而从门眼看到等待的达米安令他惊讶又窜过一阵细小的喜悦。

迪克让他的兄弟走进他收整过一番的客厅，年轻人脱掉了他被少量雨水沾湿的黑色外套挂在衣架上。当达米安来到沙发附近他祝愿那上面不会再多出一条裤子，尽管男孩早已习惯了迪克一人居住时凌乱的生活空间。冰冷的风从短暂开启的门缝钻了进来，男孩身上却热烘烘的，迪克忍住了去挠摸对方硬短的黑发，尽管达米安的肩膀和腿侧主动温暖着迪克与他碰触的面积。有意思的是当他最小的兄弟开始渐渐像个不再仅思想早熟的小伙子时，他们之间部分特有的连接也要对应地发生转变或调整。

“你看过星球大战吗？”

“前传系列。”

“太好了，现在的这部刚好可接上前传剧情。”

实际上迪克在这些年来重温过它们不止一遍，一些经典台词甚至会在他看到某个场景时自动蹦出与主人公们对上。他进入了轻微跑神的状况，但这又是因为他太想沉浸于此刻舒适的感觉。迪克扭头看向达米安，男孩正不动声色地盯着屏幕。迪克从他的神态察觉出他们都在享受这段安逸的时间。

他向后闭上眼睛了一会儿，可以感受到达米安依然随意又坚定坐在他的身旁。迪克允许自己从电影中跑神片刻。

 

3

迪克穿越城市时一同观赏着它。他悄无声息地从一些结伴而行或单独前进的人们头顶上掠过，坚硬的建筑一如既往执行着让夜翼攀爬和借此飞行的职责。有夜风吹过他的头发，坐屋檐上吃冒着热气的外卖是迪克一直以来的习惯。他会让送外卖的店员听着电话另一头身份不明但轻快明朗的指示放在一个不会有过多人注意的角落。接着夜翼会下来取走它，极短的时间内连带他的晚餐一起消失。

迪克躺在空无遮拦的屋顶上看夜空的视野被一个更为漆黑的，帽子形状的影子挡住。

“你悄然无声的技巧日益精湛了。”他维持着原姿势冲上方的男孩说，夹带着些许笑意。

“和一个月前一样。是你太放松警惕了。”

“我承认也许。不过抛开这点我说的依然有道理。”

他坐了起来，罗宾退后和他保持不变的谈话空间。迪克活动双臂，提到达米安在哥谭已基本是第五年。而迪克呆了六年，然后离开了它。偶尔他依然会过去——由于任务，由于蝙蝠侠的联系或他纯粹想念他的亲人。但迪克终究会回家，这就像是在马戏团时结束一天的表演——尤其当迪克不再是一个幼小的小男孩时，他会在漂流不定的帐篷里找到一个独属他自己的角落睡觉，并得知他的朋友和家人们同样在某个安全的地方进入梦乡。

布鲁德海文和哥谭一样聚集了各式各样的险恶之徒和犯罪高手。他们的罪孽向来不比海文的临城浅淡。这里需要有人来尽可能地清洗和约束，迪克知道夜翼永远也无法彻底改变这座城市。但它需要他，所以他留在了那儿。

“布鲁德海文和哥谭很像，但是——”

“它没有哥谭疯狂。”

“是的。差不多。”迪克将一只手肘搭在立起左腿的膝盖上。“我猜就是这个区别，老弟。而这座城市依旧十分难搞，各种意义上。”

“但你做得很好。那亦在我的预料之中。”

他确认那是句称赞。从几年的经验来讲那可着实少见。他们不再说话了，云层在头顶上把灰白色的月亮环绕包围，在达米安离开后迪克也持续保留着那份好心情。

 

4

“你知道我从未相信过他们的说法。”

那是更早的时候。比迪克重新回到布鲁德海文时还要早。他的特工制服被风衣掩盖，罗宾则正蹲立在较高的一处向下看着他的兄前搭档。男孩两道白色的锐利目镜从兜帽的阴影里突显而出，他黑金色的披风一同被晚间的冷风吹动。

“我寻找过你。格雷森。因为我不会接受一个没有进行亲自确认的——关于夜翼同样死亡的答案。”

达米安变换了他看着迪克的角度，后者猜测这是否意味着男孩在斟酌接下来的话。

“我不想让你离开——何况当我终于才摆脱了死亡的影子，你怎么能同样过去？我想所有这些都是因为我真的很 **想念** 你。”

“我也很想你，”迪克安静地说，而话中的分量让男孩切切实实地接收到。

“你仍可以按你喜欢的方式在天上游荡。”罗宾皱起的眉头和迪克一年前记忆中的模样重叠，但这回年长者感受到了不太一样的毅然决然——“只要别整得太惨或搞死自己。”

“我不会让那有机会发生。”

“如果你确实不想失去我们的话我猜你就有能耐做得到。我了解你，理查德。你永远都是个会因各式各样原因主动往火坑里跳的家伙——但像过去我说的那样，这时我会负责看好你的后背，竭尽我所能。”

达米安最后说，迪克拥抱他，让他的兄弟从上方下来进而变成一个相互的，真正紧密的拥抱。

 **我也一样** ，他在达米安肩后认真地低语。

 

5

迪克熟悉哈利马戏团宽广的帆布帐篷内特有的一种味道。自他小时候起它的存在就扎根于生命中了，连同所有在马戏团的经历一起。他和哈利打着招呼，后者夹着一根雪茄拍拍他的肩膀。

“欢迎故地重游，孩子。如果你想的话，我们可以为你安排一场你永远都会得心应手的表演——大家都想念你啦，迪克。”

“谢谢你，哈利，关于表演我想我正有此意——而且我同样十分怀念当初团队合作的气氛。”

他回过头看见达米安正和潘嘉隔着笼子互相打量观察。潘嘉已经是头老狮子了，不久前已经正式卸任了大量表演活动。但哈利还是会定期让他出来“放放风”。迪克从小时候就照顾过他，潘嘉曾因为口腔问题而不得不让同样年轻的迪克每天清理他的牙齿。新的雄狮正在表演场地和他的人类搭档一起迎接掌声的欢送。

“那只大象叫泽特卡？”

“她是个好姑娘，性格温和且‘力大无穷’，对怀有恶意的人抱有警惕。你同样会喜欢她的。”

“首先我得让她知道我并非‘怀有恶意’。”

“所以刚好现在——她看向我们了，”

迪克的表演被安排在四小时后，和马戏团新的飞人家族一起。这之前他有足够的时间带他的兄弟摸遍整个场地，以及当他是个孩子时就喜欢的一些小角落。

飞人表演要做到的每个要求，动作的准确度，展现而出的最终效果——这些全部蕴藏在迪克的肌肉记忆中。它们带着他的大脑飞跃到过去的旧日子，而这结合眼下的情况，迪克能够从人群中一眼捕捉到达米安的身影——它们变得更鲜活起来，孔武有力。台下的人们为他们欢呼，汗水在迪克用手指抹过额头时顺流下来。

迪克在后台的休息室灌下了一整瓶矿泉水，罗娜在他喝完的空档走了过来，当他们互相鼓励与赞扬过后的话题逐渐转到达米安身上时，罗娜好整以暇地看着他。

“我喜欢你的兄弟。他很英俊，而且面对一群只有他长兄认识的陌生人他有着十分个人风格却又恰到好处的彬彬有礼。”

“他确实是个帅小伙。”迪克大笑着说，“同时我得承认他的待人处事到现在的确是个优秀的转变。”

被谈论的当事人没过多久便走进休息室找到了他们，金橙色头发的姑娘已经去为下一场表演做着准备。迪克同样没有让他们在这里呆太久，他将达米安领到了一个帐篷敞开的小门边缘。清凉的风瞬间吹拂向他们。

“我希望表演令你满意，”迪克说道，少量汗水和光影在他的面孔与蓝眼睛中熠熠生辉，“我说过我过去可是个十足有人气的马戏团明星。”

“你现在依然是。我敢保证这点。”

“哇哦，谢谢，达米安。我很在乎这些造就最初的我的地方——而一个重要的人在马戏团陪我回忆这些对我来说感到非常棒。”

那个十五岁的男孩微笑了，达米安的面孔一贯带着超出年龄的熟稔和冷峻，但迪克知道那是个隐晦但真诚的认可。

“而你选择了我是最棒的点子。不管别人怎么看。”

他们决定离开时一起告别了迪克的老朋友们，迪克考虑着时间认为或许明天再回海文。达米安提议让年长者跟着他一起回庄园呆一晚上。

“不介意我在车上小睡？”

“我不会把你一人扔上面躺个整晚。尽管夜翼因筋疲力尽在车后座一睡不起听起足够滑稽。”

达米安在驾驶座扣好安全带后扭过头并冲他挑起一边的眉，“但你一部分是因为‘我’筋疲力尽。”

迪克轻声大笑，带着倦意的满足。在男孩稳恒不变的车速下，他确信自己是看着达米安的背影慢慢睡着。

 

6

“我以为你最初的目标是超越布鲁斯——接过蝙蝠披风？”

他问询的样子似乎流露了太多惊讶，那让达米安更有理由驳回他的推断。

“我最初的目标是掌控这个世界，理查德。你偏偏忘记了。”

男孩说，像是迪克应该更早就明白这点。

“好吧，那确实更贴合情况。不过你后来也考虑过继承蝙蝠侠的事，对吗？”

“是的。但现在我认为那不一定是最合适的。因为曾经所有的选择几乎都是某些’计划’中的一部分。既然我现在改变了主意，我就会重新规划剩下的目标。”

“我相信你最后的决定。只要是你认为最合适自己的方法。”

达米安盯着他咬了口汉堡并给予肯定的模样，“当然，你绝对会这样说的。”

“我认真的。而且我确实希望你会一直真正做你自己——抛开以往所有被安排的身份。”

“我知道你是认真的。只是到那时我认为我们依然可以成为搭档。”

“这是一定的——永远最棒的搭档，记得吗？我想我们可以用实际行动更去证明这点。”

迪克是那样自信又坦诚，面孔上由内而外散发着特有的，独属迪克·格雷森永能令人愿意信服他所说一切的力量。

达米安观察着这些。对那些所有曾和迪克打过交道的人来讲，希望和果敢就如同他与生俱来的东西。难以磨灭，难以不生向往。

 

7

橡胶的气味几乎盖过了冷空气。夜翼确认着七个被制服的对手全部横倒在这堆破旧车轮胎的下方，他咧咧嘴，一部分是因为下巴附近的不幸挂彩。当他回过头，罗宾已经站在后方等他。

“作为回报，下次我会请客一家我爱死的辣鸡翅。那边的炸弹你怎么处理了？”

“扔给后面过来的警察。”

如果要概括他们当晚的合作——迪克会评价为十分的夜翼与罗宾。他们之间的默契自迪克代理蝙蝠侠时就开始磨合，而效果会与时共进，在经过一系列的任务考验和互相对他们搭档有了更深的认识后。

夜翼调侃着罗宾因水下拆弹彻底变成刺猬般醒目的黑色短发，但他不忘称赞达米安卓越精湛的技术。你究竟练过多少种炸弹的拆卸和组装？数不胜数，那男孩无所谓地说。

他们今晚的炸弹犯是群疯狂狡猾的混球，这意味着即便抓获了所有人而仍不放松警惕会是迪克永远坚信的一条准则。因此当他看到——当夜翼从那堆轮胎的缝隙找到了一颗小型操控炸弹时，有个苏醒的混蛋立刻就引爆了它。

他感谢于自己多年来早已练就得比大脑还快的肢体反应——除了难以避免的耳鸣没有任何人遭殃。义警们被滚落的轮胎遮盖，而更早前由夜翼带动的忽然闪避让达米安最终撞到了迪克身上，年长的那个被男孩几个月来不断增加的体重毫无防备地压出了闷哼。

达米安像堵坚硬的青少年墙般从他上方撑了起来。

“你还好么？”

“我没事，老弟——倒是你的后背，”

“那砸起来最多像婴儿的拳头。”

“好吧，”迪克从下方被逗乐了，“夜翼和罗宾又一场小小的化险为夷。”

所以，他们几乎忙了一整晚打击犯罪，互相看着另一人顾及不到的地方，以及通讯器里的正经交流和时不时的调侃。疲劳又无比美妙。迪克这样想着，他伸出手抚在了达米安多米诺面具的一侧。男孩没有移动，他的目光从白色的目镜后仍然坚定地注视迪克。

“我忍不住确认——不过我们这是在约会吗？”

“你终于问了这个重点。”

迪克收紧了这个答复，他慢慢让手将罗宾的后颈压低，从一片漆黑的，被废弃的车轮胎包围的情况中轻柔地吻着他的搭档。

由外面的动静可判断BPD的人已经赶到了。而同一时间达米安用力地吻回了他，炙热又湿漉漉地侵占迪克肯为他敞开的一切。

无人再继续说话。他们就这样让热度尽情充盈呼吸，持续了好一会儿。

 

8

放下箱子后迪克将所有窗户打开，微风立刻灌进了这栋全新的双层住宅。

他吸了一大口窗外新鲜的花草气息，门被关上的声音从不远处传来。

“我们就在这里举办生日聚会如何？”迪克扭过头冲他搬着另一个巨大纸箱的年轻室友说，泰特斯一起小跑着跟了进来。“下个星期你就十六岁了！老天，时间过得真是快。”

达米安对迪克的提议无异议，年轻人把纸箱放置地面后就重新站直，趁迪克拿出那些相册和相框在手中检查时从后方对比着他们的身高。

“我喜欢我们的沙发，”达米安说，迪克回头时他已经将胳膊直接架在了靠背上。“从易趣上买这个十分正确。”

“我猜你要为此得意一段时间了。它确实比我想象的要舒适很多。而且我发现它还赠送了一款米白色超人沙发套——这些加起来我绝对会给它满星。”

达米安注意到迪克已经盯着手中的一张照片看了很久，大丹犬则在他腿边摇着尾巴一同向上望着。那是他们未穿制服时真正意义上的首次合影，照片中的达米安看上去还完全是个一脸无所畏惧的小男孩，而迪克的手轻搭在他的一侧肩膀上。他们站在露营的河边照了这张，裤脚是卷起来的，因为他们要跳进水里抓鱼做晚餐。

迪克终于换了一张，达米安看见他的父亲从鸭舌帽下似乎注意到了那时拿着手机为他们照相的养子，而十三岁的达米安刚在小船的另一头抛远鱼线。阳光的温度和树叶的阴影留在了所有人身上，迪克仍记得阿尔弗雷德是怎样仔细地帮他一起整理出这些照片的。

当迪克换到一张更为久远的，也许是唯有迪克一人拥有的那些回忆凝聚成的照片，达米安已经来到他的身后了。男孩从不久前就正式高过了迪克，或许再过两年达米安就可完全遮住他的兄长。达米安和他一同看着下方写有“飞翔的格雷森家族”的照片，一个极其年轻的迪克站在他的父母中央，大大的笑容像是要露出所有牙齿。

达米安看得出他们的背景是游乐场，而金色墨水的笔迹在一旁标注着，“奖励给我们的马戏团小明星—— **我们的儿子** ，我们会永远为他骄傲。”

 

9

在没有制冷设备的夏季仓库中呆着或许听上去不是个舒服计划。但这未留给迪克多少去注意的空暇，他的嘴巴因自己的喘气大张或骤然咬紧，随即是闭紧面具后的双眼，让它们被男孩的影子更深地掩埋。年轻人不急不缓地啃噬和舔弄他的颈间和耳朵下方的皮肤，呼出的热气只会进一步点燃迪克。

夜翼被划开的制服因罗宾施与的压力紧绷地沿着肌理的轮廓勒在他的腿上。达米安的一只手从后方贴着迪克的后脑，而迪克拥抱他，试图从喘息中亲吻他的眉骨。当男孩忽然又深又重地挺进一下，迪克全无准备地叫喊出来。

也许达米安热衷于在这个废弃的旧车库将迪克干得真正失去意识。一部分狂热的兴奋感来自于这场棒透肉体抚慰的直观体验，另一部分则全由于达米安可确切感受到的——迪克愿意接纳与承受达米安所带来一切的深厚信任。而意识到这点仿佛能让那些迸发的热情灼烫过火焰。迪克在他耳旁呻吟，绷紧，和颤抖。直到最后达米安能听见那些声音中会夹杂他的名字。

他又一次地低头吻住了迪克，不仅仅是想要吞收年长者传达的一切。达米安知道迪克这一刻在想着什么，而他同样会重申给对方。那是种糅合了太多感触的体会。搭档，朋友，家人，再或只是迪克和达米安。

这永远是最迷人的地方。所有由此而生的混乱和不安都会因另一人坚强又坦诚的表露消散，转化为另一种更坚韧不屈的东西。

达米安不会因任务结束后生燃的渴望后悔于将他的长兄挤在随便一处破旧的，无人知晓的空间里，用自己的实际行动宣示给迪克他永不会餍足和示弱的占有。因为年长者回应着他的每一分野兽般的热情，而这将抚平他血骨中永远都藏着的硬刺，一如过去那样。

 

10

沙粒被浅薄的海流卷起，逐渐带往深远的海面，而不久后高浪又会将一部分的它们重新带回浅滩。

海边的阳光几乎是金灿灿地烤干迪克走过来的脚印。岸边的海鸟扑落着翅膀，从岛屿中央便紧密覆盖的深绿色树林为黑发青年的目的地提供了一片舒适的绿荫。

他们有的将眼睛看了过来，有的仍然呆在迪克看不到的林子深处。达米安则因需要检查小岛设备的情况而暂时离开了。迪克坐到了一块平坦的石头上冲他身边的大个子打招呼。

“这真的是个相当棒的地方。我第一次过来，毫无疑问它已经被列入我心中的最佳度假圣地之一了。”

“你喜欢这儿，”克隆体如巨石摩擦的声音开口确认着，但迪克竟还是听出了一点疑惑。

“是的。因为这里的一切都很棒。”

对方巨大的胳膊因姿势的变换直起来些。“有些——人，我们相信……他们——不这么认为，”

“他们只是不了解。但我们亦没有过多权利责怪那些接受与不接受的观点。”

“是的。”他身边的大个子说，听起来又有一股奇异的信誓旦旦。“我们……被安置——这里，”

迪克安静等待着对方组织想要表达的语言，那双略显突兀的眼睛看着他，慢慢地总结，“自由。这里…… **不存约束** 。”

“怪物。”克隆体继续，“普通人类——他们……害怕。”

“我知道，”迪克轻声回答，“那种感觉很糟糕。”

对方看着他的样子像是困惑着也许迪克才是真的体会过那种感觉的人。迪克降低了眉毛的弧度并摇摇头微笑了。

“不过在这里任何人都可以做自己想做的。自由最棒的地方。”

这得到了广泛的认同。他身边的大个子抬起手指向达米安离开的地方，又指了指迪克。

“兄弟。”

“也是朋友。”迪克露出全然认可的笑容，一同伸出了手，“但现在我和你们也是了。”

当他迈步于通往控制塔的林道里，迪克拨开一些树丛，而达米安忽然就从上方倒挂下来和他碰了面。

“你喜欢这座岛么？”刚刚回来的年轻人开口问道。

“我得说非常。这里很棒，漂亮的风景安逸的环境，还有各样的野果和小型动物——包括一群新朋友。”

“那它也是你的了。”

“真的吗？——这几乎是我收到的最大的礼物分享！”

迪克双手捧住了年轻人的脸庞，真诚的笑意从他倒着亲吻达米安额头的动作都表现出来。“真的非常感谢你，小D。”

达米安从树干上翻落下来。一贯锐利的浅色眼睛几乎闪着光，男孩扯着一个把握满满的假笑向前吻住迪克的唇，并将他后推在一棵巨大的树身上。而迪克所说的新朋友们从不远处的树影后好奇地看着他们。

“我们应该在海边多呆会儿，我认为那儿的风景几乎是最棒的。”迪克最后吻了下年轻人的下巴，达米安一只手从后方圈着迪克让他们边走边说。

“看来我们观点一致。”

树叶的斑点印落在他们走过的轨迹。从这里可以听见海浪的声音越来越近，金蓝色的海岸已得以从敞开的林口瞥见。

即使他们只是回到沙滩上，迪克忽然有了种他们正走向更远处的奇妙感觉。他注意到似乎达米安此时也在这么想，年轻人拉着迪克的手，他们还在随便闲聊着，探险，潜水，关于明天的计划。

而来到最后的林口他们相握的力度加深，他们依旧坚信不疑，就这样一起走入海边的阳光下。

 

**The End**


End file.
